Lonnie
Lonnie é uma personagem no filme original do Disney Channel, Descendentes. Ela é a filha de Mulan e Li Shang. Ela é interpretada por Dianne Doan. : Personalidade Ao contrário da maioria dos jovens em Auradon, ela tem a mente muito aberta sobre ter quatro descendentes de vilões frequentando a escola, e é simpática à sua situação. Em comparação com os outros, ela é a mais normal. Lonnie é animada, alegre e cheia de vida, pois é visto quando Mal fazia a poção do amor para Ben. E discorda totalmente das outras princesas. Aparições ''Descendentes Lonnie faz sua primeira aparição no filme no quarto de Mal e Evie, pedindo para que Mal mude seu cabelo, assim como fez com Jane. Inicialmente, Mal se torna relutante sobre mudar o cabelo dela, mais quando ela oferece dinheiro, Evie aceita, pois precisa comprar mais tecido. Mal então usa seu livro de feitiços, e transforma o cabelo de Lonnie de preto para castanho, aumentando também seu tamanho e deixando ele ondulado. Mais tarde, quando os descendentes dos vilões estão na cozinha, preparando uma poção do amor em biscoitos, Lonnie aparece, sugerindo que eles estão fazendo um "lanchinho da meia-noite". Ela diz que esta faltando um ingrediente, que ela sugere ser gotas de chocolate, o que eles não entendem. Lonnie então fala sobre quando seus pais faziam biscoitos de chocolate quando ela estava triste para alegrar ela, fazendo eles se tornarem tristes, como ela diz que achava que "até os vilões amavam seus filhos". Imediatamente, ela chora, providenciando a lágrima que Mal precisava para a poção. No outro dia, ela esta com Mal e Evie na arquibancada, durante a canção "Did I Mention, parecendo bastante animada sobre o fato de que Ben esta apaixonado por Mal. Ela também faz parte do número musical "Be Our Guest", junto com os outros jovens de Auradon.'' Quando Mal transforma o cabelo de Jane de volta ao normal, devido a chacota feita pela filha da Fada Madrinha, Lonnie toca em seu cabelo para ver se também foi afetada. Ela também faz aparições sem fala durante a coroação de Ben e no número musical final, "Set It Off". Descendentes 2 Lonnie se estabelece firmemente como uma atleta talentosa e não quer nada além de jogar no time de espadas e escudos da Auradon. Seu pedido para estar na equipe é uma piada para Chad, que diz a Jay que todos os seus homens. Quando Jay e Carlos voltam para Auradon para fazer uma varinha falsa (usando a impressora 3D de Carlos), Lonnie ouve o que aconteceu com Ben na Ilha e chantageia Carlos e Jay para levá-la com eles para ajudar a combater Uma. Durante a luta, ela é vista para usar sua boa natureza e doçura para derrotar os adversários e também tem grande habilidade quando se trata de luta com espadas. Por causa disso, Jay pede que ela vá treinar com ele e faz com que ela seja a capitã do time Swords and Shields (porque o livro de regras dizia "um time deve ser composto de um capitão e oito homens", então Jay desce como capitão e torna-se um dos oito homens). No Cotillion, é visto que ela é o namorado de Jay (porque ele originalmente disse que ele estava indo sozinho para que ele pudesse dançar com todas as garotas) e eles compartilham alguns momentos juntos. Ela também fica chateada e apoia Mal quando Ben diz a Mal que ele está apaixonado por Uma. No final, ela dança com Jay. ''Descendentes: Câmera Secreta Na web-série, Lonnie é suspeita para ser a garota misteriosa que grava secretamente o que os alunos de Auradon estão fazendo na escola. A voz dela aparece no começo e no fim, e suas roupas são parecidas com as de Lonnie no filme. Descendentes: Mundo de Vilões'' Lonnie faz sua primeira aparição de série animada de curtas durante o episódio 8, aonde Freddie Facilier tropeça nela. Ela também aparece no episódio 9, "Good is the New Bad", aonde ela faz parte da competição anual de canto. No episódio 11, "I'm Your Girl", Lonnie desempenha uma apresentação no show de talentos da escola, aonde ela usa uma roupa que pode brilhar no escuro durante sua perfomance, feita por Evie. Como pode ser visto na prévia para o próximo episódio, "Wish Granted", Lonnie vai fazer parte dele. Lonnie também foi DJ no baile de luz leon. Trivialidades *Ela é a segunda menina que Mal faz uma reforma mágica, tendo pago cinqüenta dólares, o que Evie acredita ser necessário para comprar tecido. *Lonnie é citada no livro "Descendentes: A Ilha dos Perdidos", aonde Audrey diz que vai visitar ela. *Lonnie gosta de fazer biscoitos, dançar hip hop e artes marciais. Suas habilidades em Artes Marciais são mostradas nos Descendentes 2. *Lonnie não faz parte dos Descendentes 3 . Categoria:Descendentes Categoria:Mulher Categoria:Netos